


Make a Move

by DJ_Zuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Zuki/pseuds/DJ_Zuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After few weeks in the class of Dolores Umbridge, Hermione realizes her and the school's education is at stake. Thus, she begins planning in the classroom one day.  Set in Order of the Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by ErLiAu  
> \---  
> I do not own own Harry Potter. I do not own the song.   
> Song: Make a Move by Icon for Hire.  
> \---  
> I made this one shot/songfic for a set of games on Facebook.

Enough is enough! That woman is getting too big with her little pets and the rules she created for the ‘safely” of the students. Hermione writes down notes with her quill as she pretends to listen to the poor excuse for a teacher that was the hellish Umbridge.

****

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Please Somebody_ **

****

Someone has to do something! That’s what the bushy-haired bookworm thinks every time she enters the classroom. Someone needs to make a move about this teacher if only for the fact that she cannot teach to save her life! They are not learning how to master the spells, they are just reviewing what they already know. It was driving Hermione nuts! She can only focus on the fact that her OWLS were on the line due to this disaster! It’s the only reason she is taking notes at all. Her OWLS are important and she wants top marks. The girl was growing more tired each lesson. What drives Hermione to begin writing down something other than classwork? She is not learning in that classroom, and she has to change it.

****

**_Test my reality_ **

**_Check if there's a weak spot_ **

**_Clingin' to insanity_ **

**_In hopes the world will ease up_ **

 

“ _Weak spot? Does she have one?_ ” Hermione thinks as she begins writing down ideas on how she can master her learning on this subject.  She thinks about studying more solo, but that would mean leaving Harry and Ron alone or drag them to the library. Would she be able to handle the boys, or go insane?

 

Not likely, she didn’t trust them to not get into trouble.  Her sanity can’t handle that, and she would snap at them for making too much noise or complaining about how often they were studying.

****

**_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_ **

**_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_ **

**_Everyone started out a little insane_ **

**_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_ **

**_But some of you never learned to drop the act_ **

**_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_ **

****

Oh, how she wishes to cause a heart attack on this teacher. Just to make her drop dead would be amazing.

 

“ _Now, now I should not think like a Death Eater. However, I will not be surprised if she is one_.“ Hermione thinks as she crosses out the studying idea. She is not ready to cause death, nor does she want blood on her hands. She is not like a certain blond boy from Slytherin. She lets out a quiet sigh as she thinks, “ _Someone has to do something!“_

 

“We need to make a move,” She wrote at the top of her scroll to remind herself why she is doing this. “ We need to do more than read these books,” She adds under the first sentence. She looks over toward Neville Longbottom, frowning at his struggles to understand the lesson. She glances at Harry and Ron, taking note how bored the two appear—as well how they are floundering in this classroom.

****

**_‘Cause everybody's so scared_ **

**_We don't wanna go there_ **

**_We don't wanna make a move_ **

**_We got all our lives to lose_ **

****

Fear is Umbridge’s teaching tool. She uses her fake smile and fear to make it hard to learn how to defend people. Hermione noticed this since their first day of class. How do you beat fear, she wonders as she writes down more ideas. Ask the teachers for help? She crosses that out, knowing the teachers were just as stuck. Go to Dumbledore? A long thick line of ink; the Minister of Magic was watching their headmaster closely.

 

“Miss Granger?” The pink-clad woman calls out to her. Hermione is snapped out of her thoughts by that snake-like voice, and looks up at the teacher.

 

“Yes?” Hermione questions blankly, afraid to even blink. Her hands are over her scroll, praying the teacher would not move her hands away and reveal what she was writing.

 

“Where’s your textbook?” Umbridge questions the muggleborn.

****

Hermione pulls the material in question out from under her scroll.“I was trying to remember what was in the textbook and test my knowledge by writing it down.” She explains calmly, knowing that she just lied to a teacher.  Hermione can let the guilt get to her later. Her education is at stake right now!

 

“Very well, as you were.” Umbridge walks away to check on a different student. Hermione lets out a sigh, feeling her fear slink away. 

 

**_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_ **

**_I play along_ **

**_Like I don't know what's going on_ **

****

For now, she will play dumb. She is not ready for anyone to know her plan to learn REAL spells in a PROPER way. She has to figure out a plan. She writes down, “ask Harry to teach me.” She doesn’t cross this out since she knows Harry would at least think about the idea. Maybe she can get Ron in on it. That way they can all pass the OWLS. Hermione hears the door open and close. She turns around to see there is no more Neville. Guess he had another meltdown. She makes a note to bring Neville on board as well.

 

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Please somebody make a move_ **

**_We all know_ **

**_We all know what's going on_ **

****

It’s true; everyone in the school knows how bad Umbridge is at teaching. Using fear, spells that can harm students, and forcing them to tell the truth on matters that were not even relevant to the classroom. Somebody needs to make a move, but who?

****

**_And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_ **

**_So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about_ **

**_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_ **

**_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_ **

 

She dares not tell other professors, for she doesn’t want to get them in trouble. Hermione is not ready to deal with her directly. She could not handle that. Not yet, at least. She did think about making a Defense against the Dark Arts club. A secret club, most likely. The only reason that is not on the list is she doesn’t want to break any rules.  Once again, their future is at risk!

****

**_You and I; we share the same disease_ **

**_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_ **

**_I've let more than my share of revivals die_ **

**_This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight_ **

****

Everyone is suffering from Umbridge’s teaching. People cover up the truth or hide her abuse from others. Well, that’s all the rumors say about Umbridge and what happens in that office of hers.  It is hard to say if people are covering for her or not.  Hermione can’t tell sometimes.

****

**_'Cause everybody's so scared_ **

**_We don't wanna go there_ **

**_We don't wanna make a move_ **

**_We got all our lives to lose_ **

**_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_ **

**_I play along_ **

**_Like I don't know what's going on_ **

****

It is time to make a choice, time to make a move in the name of Education! Hermione looks at her choices. Getting Harry to teach her? She scribbles that idea out. Finding a spot to learn with no spies would be hard. She scratches out every choice, then writes another. This last option stands out to her.

 

Umbridge walks past, and Hermione scrambles to cover her illicit work.

****

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Please somebody make a move_ **

**_We all know_ **

**_We all know what's going on_ **

****

“ Secret club…” Hermione says in a whisper as she writes down notes from that silly textbook. It could work, but it would be hard. Umbridge would learn of it sooner or later. It would be a pain in the butt, but it would be worth it? Someone has to make a move about learning to defend oneself against the dark arts. Hermione is willingly break the rules in order to get a good grade on her OWLS.

****

**_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_ **

**_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_ **

**_Running with fire, I live like a liar_ **

**_Please somebody make a move_ **

****

Pointing fingers will not solve the problems, but holding the trigger on that idea will solve it. The problem will get bigger, she feels it as she sits in that deadly class. Hermione has a feeling this class will hinder her, not help to defend herself. Then again, if Umbridge could be killed, fired or missing by the end of the year like the other DADA professors...if only she was not here during her OWLS year!

****

**_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_ **

**_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_ **

**_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_ **

**_Somebody_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

****

It’s time to make a move against this woman! Hermione lets a smile spread across her lips as the class ends. She gather her books and scrolls, placing them in her bookbag. She was curious of Harry and Ron’s thoughts. Then Hermione quickly realizes that she needs to figure out more details. Location for the first meeting, who would join beside herself and the two boys or people outside of their house. She needs to plan very carefully. This made her happy to have a free period right now. Hermione plans to take the time to figure out things. She needed to plan carefully.

****

**_'Cause everybody's so scared_ **

**_We don't wanna go there_ **

**_We don't wanna make a move_ **

**_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_ **

**_I play along_ **

****

She will play along, behave in that class if that means she gets good marks on her OWLS. She will plan this idea in the dark. So she will create a secret club, and now she just needs a teacher.

 

“ Harry!”  She cries out at random as she walks down the hallway, a thought striking her. This causes looks to come toward the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Cheeks warming to a bright shade of red, she prays they don’t think they are dating like last year. Worse, he wasn’t even there.

 

Harry would be an astounding choice when it came to teaching. He has been through a lot of dark things and learned what to do. It would be a good idea to have someone who can handle the course. This thought about Harry teaching made Hermione smile brightly at the idea of learning new things and doing well on her OWLS.  Things can be better now, she just needs to be careful. She took a seat in the far back in the great hall and pulled out a clean scroll. She set up her ink box and quill. With a dip of her feather, she begins listing out future problems ** _._**

****

**_'Cause everybody's so scared_ **

**_We don't wanna go there_ **

**_We don't wanna make a move_ **

**_We got all our lives to lose_ **

**_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out_ **

**_I'll play along_ **

**_Like I don't know what's going on_ **

 

Hermione would use the thick, fearful atmosphere of Umbridge’s classroom to fuel her argument. She would pick students who highly disliked that woman or vilified her as a teacher, then ask if they wanted to join.

****

She will use a special paper covered in a spell that hides the truth for a flyer. They will have to play it like they don’t know what’s going on. It’s gonna be hard, but in the end it will be worth it. OWLS were at stake, and learning how to handle the darkness in the world is key to more than just their survival, but their success. Hermione is putting everything on the line for this idea of hers.

****

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Please somebody make a move_ **

**_We all know_ **

**_We all know what's going on_ **

 

 Someone needs to make a move against this woman ** _._**

****

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Somebody make a move_ **

**_Please somebody make a move_ **

**_We all know_ **

**_We all know what's going on_ **

****

To learn how to defend oneself against darkness in the world they live in, they needed a better professor. Hermione knows she should pull the strings on the idea.

****

**_Fin_ **


End file.
